Running with Dogs
by Helena Alice Black
Summary: Rosalie loopt weg van de Cullens en vooral, Emmett. Ze duikt op in La Push en dankzij een koppig meisje gaat ze bij Emily en Sam wonen. Maar niet iedereen is akkoord met deze beslissing... Post-BD.
1. Prefase

**Prefase**

"Emmett! Nee!" Ik hoorde Alices stem door het huis gillen. Zonder twijfel had mijn geweldige man weer iets gedaan met haar kleren of haar modemagazines. Het volgende moment stond het onderwerp van mijn gedachten voor mijn neus. Emmett, niet de modeblaadjes. Mijn glimlach verbreedde bij het ruiken van zijn geur. Ondanks wat de meesten zouden denken, rook hij naar en vreemde mix van naaldbomen en kruidig ruikende planten. 

Ik sloeg mijn ogen open en keek recht in Emmetts boze gezicht. Mijn glimlach verdween meteen. Iets in zijn ogen vertelde me dat hij niet boos was op Alice, maar op mij.  
"Emmett?" fluisterde ik. Het leek wel een teken voor hem om zijn tirade te starten.  
"Hoe kon je! Ik dacht dat ik goed genoeg was, maar nee hoor!" Verbaasd staarde ik hem aan terwijl hij verder bleef ratelen.  
"Maar nu heb ik er genoeg van, als jij zonodig met Thomas moet gaan vrijen, ga je gang! Ik trek het me allemaal niet meer aan!" Ik kon er niet aan doen, ik schoot in de lach. David Thomas was een jongen van school, wie ik deze namiddag bijles moest gaan geven, maar omdat Emmett gaan jagen was, kon ik het hem niet vertellen. 

Emmett dacht echter dat ik hem aan het uitlachen was en zijn gezicht verwrong zo mogelijk nog meer. Wat ik dan hoorde deed mijn lach meteen verdwijnen. Noch nooit had Emmett me pijn gedaan. Natuurlijk hadden wel eens ruzie en riepen we dan naar elkaar, maar nooit had hij mij echt pijn gedaan. Niet fysiek en niet emotioneel. En nu deed hij beide. 

De hand op mijn wang deed geen pijn. Verre van, maar hij had mij geslagen! Als die wetenschap me nog geen pijn zou doen, zorgden zijn woorden daar wel voor. Hij had me vroeger al bitch en ijskoningin genoemd, maar nooit, nooit had hij mij beschuldigd van het feit dat ik hem geen kinderen kon geven. Het was alsof hij helemaal niet meer kon stoppen. Alle dingen die ik in mijn hele bestaan misdaan had en waar hij nog nooit iets over gezegd had, stroomden nu uit zijn mond. Van het feit dat ik hem in een vampier veranderd had tot het feit dat ik vorige week zijn jeep vernield had – per ongeluk. Ik stond aan de grond genageld. Vaag hoorde ik Alice iets roepen tegen Esme – de enige andere vampier in huis - en ik durfde te wedden dat ik ze in mijn ooghoeken uit het huis zag rennen. Maar ik had enkel aandacht voor Emmett. Langzaam nam ik hem in me op. 

Zijn vele spieren, waar ik vroeger zo dol op was, leken nu belachelijk en lachwekkend. Zijn onschuld verdween plotsklaps als sneeuw voor de zon. Dit was niet de man die ik ooit gered had van een beer. Dit was niet de man waar ik van hield. Hij was een demon, een duivel. Een man die me verraadde had. De enige man aan wie ik ooit al mijn geheimen verteld had. Hell, het enige schepsel waarvan ik onmiddellijk gehouden had! En juist deze man verraadde me... 

Ik kon veel aan. Ik kon de bitches op school aan die jaloers waren op mijn schoonheid. Ik kon alle mannen aan die voor dezelfde schoonheid vielen. Ik kon Edward en nu zelfs Bella aan. En soms, soms dacht ik dat ik het feit aankon dat ik een vampier was en geen kinderen kon krijgen. Maar het enige dat ik niet aankon... Dat was dit.


	2. Lost in you

**Lost in you**

De sterke geur van bomen en mos, kruiden en bloemen drongen me binnen. Ik liep rond in een bos, een surrealistische groene wereld. De dunne wolken en het bladerendek hielden de zon tegen. 

Ik wist niet hoe lang ik al aan het lopen was geweest. Het konden uren of dagen zijn. Minuten of jaren. Ik wist zelfs niet waar ik was. Het enige wat ik wist was dat het ergste me overkomen was. Het was erger dan mijn transformatie, erger dan Bella en Edward, zelfs erger dan Royce King 2. _Hij_ had me verraadden. Verraadden, verlaten, afgewezen. De man waarop ik heel mijn leven gewacht had, heel mijn bestaan van gehouden had. Net deze man had me verlaten. 

Op mijn knieën viel ik neer. Ik voelde het zachte mos buigen onder mijn gewicht. Mijn schouders schokten in een droge huilbui. Mijn snikken werd alleen maar luider als alles tot me doordrong. Ik had niemand meer. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward en Bella. Emmett. Niemand was me achterna gekomen. Ze hadden vast geen van allen van me gehouden. Gedaan alsof. Ze waren bang voor Emmett. Bang dat Emmett op hun zou jagen en hun aan stukken zou rijten als ze iets zeiden. Want iedereen dacht dat hij écht van me hield. Zelfs ik dacht dat... Iedereen behalve Edward natuurlijk. Edward had nooit verborgen dat hij me verafschuwde. Hij _wist_ dat Emmett niet van me hield. En nu iedereen dat wist voelde niemand nog de druk om de schijn op te houden. Dus hadden ze me laten lopen. 

Ik was opgehouden met huilen. Radeloosheid overspoelde me. Wat moest ik doen? Ik wou niet verder leven zonder Emmett. Ik kon natuurlijk altijd naar Volterra gaan... Maar ze zouden me nooit willen vernietigen. Ze konden me immers gebruiken als lokaas. Onschuldige mensen hun kasteel inleiden. En dan nog. Als ze me zouden vernietigen, zou ik doodgaan als een lafaard. Te zwak om verder te gaan met het leven. Te lui om te proberen verder te gaan. Nee, ik zou een nieuw leven moeten opstarten. Net als vroeger, exact hetzelfde, maar toch anders. Alleen. Ik zou Jenks moeten opzoeken. Me introduceren als Jaspers zus. Maar dat was ik niet meer. Ik voelde me ziek worden van mezelf. Hoe kon ik onderdompelen in zelfmedelijden? Hoe kon ik zo laag zinken? Ik had mezelf –en Emmett- beloofd te stoppen zo te reageren. Hij had me gedwongen het te beloven nadat hij voor het eerst gehoord had over Royce King 2. 

Onbewust begon ik te spelen met het dunne gouden bandje rond mijn linkerringvinger. Het kleine diamantje in het midden in het midden van de ring glinsterde. Het voorwerp dat vroeger symbool stond voor mijn liefde voor _hem_. 

Ik vond geen reden om het nog te dragen, net als het Cullen wapenschild. Ik was geen lid meer van de familie, geen volwaardige Cullen meer. Langzaam deed ik mijn ring of. Ik hoefde niet te kijken om te weten wat er in stond. Na onze eerste trouw had ik het gevoel gehad dat het allemaal niet echt was, maar om mezelf ervan te overtuigen had ik elke keer opnieuw gekeken naar de woorden die zijn liefde voor mij bezegelden.  
'Till the end of my existence'.  
Maar het aanzicht van zijn woorden overtuigden me deze keer niet, ze maakten alleen het gapende gat waar ooit mijn hart gezeten had, groter. 

Vol energie door de plots opwellende woede rukte ik de ring van mijn hand. Met een enorme boog viel het neer aan de overkant van de grasplek waar ik in zat. Ik liet een enorme schreeuw uit. Bundelde mijn woede, verdriet en angst samen en verwerkte deze in mijn schreeuw. Ik voelde me opgelucht. Al mijn zorgen, alle problemen waren van mijn schouders afgevallen. Ik voelde me leeg, zonder enige emotie. Het deed me goed, eens niet altijd zorgen te hoeven maken over van alles en nog wat. 

Een spoor van geluiden deden me opschrikken uit mijn gedachten. Takjes kraakten, struiken werden opzij geduwd. Iets of iemand maakte zijn weg door het bos. Het zachte geluid van voetstappen op het mos werd duidelijk. Ze raakten de grond slechts kort en volgden elkaar snel op. Ik kende maar één iemand die zo liep. Alice. Maar wie het ook was, het was niet Alice. Het was niet haar geur dat ik rook. Het was... menselijk. De voetstappen kwamen steeds dichterbij. Ik nam enkele stappen terug zodat ik net buiten de cirkel van licht terechtkwam. 

Ik had een goed uitzicht op het grasveld. Het was bezaaid met allerlei goed ruikende bloemen. Madeliefjes, boterbloemen en paardebloemen. Maar ook zeldzamere bloemen zoals sleutelbloemen, rozen en narcissen. Bloemen die je normaal niet in de wilde natuur vond. Het was een prachtig aanblik, en raar genoeg paste het perfect tussen de dorre, donkere stammen van de bomen die het grasveld begrensden. 

Ik was zo opgegaan in de schoonheid van de natuur dat ik niet besefte dat de persoon die ik gehoord had inmiddels de open plek bereikt had. Ze was een jonge vrouw. Lichtbruine huid, gitzwarte haren, warme, donkerbruine ogen. Iets aan haar kwam me bekend voor, maar ik kon haar niet meteen plaatsen. Ze liep op blote voeten en de wind liet haar lichtblauwe jurk achter haar wapperen. 

Would you know my name  
If I saw you In Heaven?  
Would you feel the same  
If I saw you In Heaven? 

De woorden die haar lippen verlieten waren nauwelijks een gefluister, maar toch leken ze alles te overheersen. Betoverd bleef ik luisteren. 

I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know  
I don't belong

Here In Heaven 

Ik onderdrukte mijn droge snikken. Het liedje deed me opvallend veel denken aan de situatie waar ik me nu in bevond. En nog meer aan Emmett. Ik kon nog steeds de dag dat ik hem voor het eerst zag herinneren. Hij had me zijn Engel genoemd. En ondanks mijn pogingen om hem duidelijk te maken dat ik geen engel was, verre van zelfs, bleef hij me zo noemen. Het was mijn favoriete koosnaampje geworden. 

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you In Heaven?

Would you help me stand  
If I saw you In Heaven? 

Elegant liet de jonge vrouw haar neerzakken op het bloementapijt. Haar armen lagen al vol met bloemen die ze tijdens het zingen geplukt had. Onbewust stapte ik weer de lichtcirkel in. Langzaam stapte ik meer de grasplek in. De bloemen streken tegen mijn benen en ook ik liet me neerzakken tussen de felgekleurde bloemen.

I'll find my way  
Through Night and Day  
'Cause I know

I just can't stay  
Here In Heaven

Mijn schouders schokten van het huilen. De tranen stonden me in de ogen. Tranen die nooit zouden vallen. De oorverdovende stilte bereikte mijn oren. Ik verstijfde helemaal. De voetstappen klonken opnieuw. Ik wist wat er zou gebeuren, wat ik zou zien als ik opkeek. Tegen beter weten in kneep ik mijn ogen stijf dicht.

"Gaat het?" Automatisch keek ik op. De jonge vrouw keek me vriendelijk aan. Zwijgend knikte ik.

"Ik ben Claire."

"Rosalie." Opnieuw glimlachte ze vriendelijk en nu glimlachte ik ook – aarzelend – terug.

"Wat doe je hier? Niet slecht bedoeld hoor, maar meestal ben ik hier alleen," voegde ze er snel aan toe. Ik glimlachte geruststellend terug, maar in mij waaide er een orkaan aan vragen. Wat zou ik zeggen? Welk verhaal zou ik opmaken?

"Ik ben nogal... verdwaald," antwoordde ik met een scheve glimlach.

"Oh. Waar moet je zijn? Ik kan je vast wel helpen."

Mijn hersenen werkten overuren. Waar zou ik mijn nieuw leven kunnen beginnen?

"Rochester, New York." Het was een tijdje geleden dat ik daar geweest was. Vierenzeventig jaar, om precies te zijn. We waren nooit teruggekeerd sinds ik vampier was geworden. Om me... pijnlijke herinneringen te besparen. Maar misschien zou ik eindelijk gelukkig worden als ik terugkeerde, en vrede sloot met het verleden en het heden.

"Dat is wel een eindje van hier. Kom anders even mee. Bij mij thuis heb ik vast wel een kaart liggen." Ik aarzelde. Claire zag dit.

"Ik bijt niet," zei ze lachend. _'Nee, maar _ik_ wel.' _dacht ik._'Oh, de ironie!' _Maar ik glimlachte en volgde haar, het bos uit.

We kwamen uit aan een strand. De donkere wolken voorspelden onweer, en de wilde zee bevestigde dat. De golven sloegen hoog op tegen de rotsen. Er was niemand te zien in de wijde omtrek.

"We gaan eigenlijk niet naar mijn huis, maar het huis van Emily. Het is als een tweede thuis voor iedereen van ons."

"Iedereen?"

"Mijn vriend, Quil, zijn broers, hun vriendinnen, ..." Ik knikte begrijpend.

"Heb jij nog broers, zussen?" Claire keek me zijdelings aan. Ik knikte.

"Ja. Een tweelingbroer, een oudere zus, een schoonbroer en een toekomstige schoonzus." Het leek me niet verkeerd haar de – verdraaide – waarheid te vertellen. Per slot van rekening zou ik haar toch nooit meer zien.

Claire stopte met lopen.

"Zijn zij hier ook?" Ze draaide zich al half om om terug het bos in te gaan.

"Nee." Ik legde snel mijn hand op haar arm, om haar tegen te houden. Ik had echter niet gedacht aan het temperatuursverschil. Geschrokken sprong ze op bij het voelen van mijn koude huid.

"Je hebt het ijskoud!" Claire keek me bezorgd aan.

"Ja, ik weet het. Ik heb altijd koud. Bloedarmoede." Tot mijn opluchting leek ze het te geloven. Ze knikte begrijpend, maar de bezorgde blik in haar ogen verdween niet.

In stilte stapten we verder. Via een klein paadje kwamen we van het strand in een klein dorpje terecht. Overal om ons heen stonden er houten huizen. Aan een klein winkeltje staken we een smal straatje in.

"Daar is het huis." Claire wees naar het einde van het straatje, waar één enkel huisje stond.

Het was niet zo groot, maar zag er gezellig uit en had een opvallende, blauw geverfde deur. Het was haast het tegengestelde van waar ik tot nu toe in gewoond had. De Cullens huizen waren ook steeds gezellig geweest, daar had Esme wel voor gezorgd, maar ze waren groot, en modern. En hoe bezitterig en ijdel ik ook was, zo een klein, schattig huisje vond ik veel leuker dan al die grote landhuizen.

"Emily!" Claire opende de deur. Een geweldige stank overwelmde me. Het deed me denken aan... natte hond? Zware voetstappen maakten hun weg naar de deur.

"Dat zal één van de jongens zijn," verklaarde Claire. Eén van de deuren, die uitkwam op het halletje waar ik in stond, ging open.

"FUCK!"


	3. Understanding

_A/N: Ik heb net hoofdstuk 3 afgewerkt en eigenlijk wou ik wachten met dit hoofdstuk te posten tot ik hoofdstuk 4 ook afgewerkt had, maar ik heb besloten om jullie een plezier te doen en toch maar te posten _

_Ik zou graag iedereen die een review heeft achtergelaten bedanken. Dus, Saphire Aphrodite Black, Twilightnargis en bella-ja-ik-bella, Bedankt! Jullie zijn de reden dat ik dit verhaal verderschrijf!_

_Dit hoofdstuk draag ik op aan een hele goede vriendin van mij, Dite. Bedankt Dite, om me te blijven stimuleren te schrijven en om me niet vol te schelden om mijn irritante gedrag!_

_Anyhow, ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk graag lezen, laat aub een reviewtje achter!_

_Liefs,_

_Helena_

**Understanding**

"Claire!" Jacob Black pakte vliegensvlug Claires pols en trok haar achter hem. Terwijl Jacob met ontblote tanden Claire beschermde, wreef ze zelf met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar pols.

"Wat?" vroeg ze geërgerd. Jacob negeerde haar echter, en bleef me woedend aankijken.

"Voor het geval je het vergeten bent: Cullens zijn niet welkom op La Push gebied," siste Jacob spottend. Ik haalde een wenkbrauw op en antwoordde met een grijns: "Wie zegt dat ik nog steeds een Cullen ben?" Met open mond staarde Jacob me aan.

"Kan je me nu eindelijk vertellen wat er aan de hand is?" Met een boze blik op Jacob liep ze weer naar mij toe. Opnieuw nam hij Claires arm en trok haar terug.

"Dat - Jacob wees met een opgetrokken neus naar mij – is een bloedzuiger." Met een verbaasde en gekwetste blik keek Claire me aan.

"Waarom zei je niets?"

"Dat is niet bepaald iets waar ik mee te koop loop. Bovendien wist ik niet dat ik in La Push was, noch dat je bevriend bent met de puppy's," verklaarde ik.

Claire knikte begrijpend.

"Oké. Jacob – Claire schoof hem opzij – ik ga even een kaart zoeken. Kom Rosalie." Ik kon een giechel niet onderdrukken, toen hij met open mond me langs hem heen zag lopen. We waren al de gezellige woonkamer ingelopen toen hij eindelijk bij positieven kwam.

"Hé!" Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen draaide Claire zich om.

"Ja?"

"Waarom zou die bloedzuiger hier binnen mogen?"

"Eén, ze is een vampier, geen bloedzuiger. Twee, technische gezien is ze al binnen, maar als ze dan toch zonodig toestemming nodig heeft, dan krijgt ze die van mij."

Een triomfantelijke glimlach speelde om mijn lippen. Ik volgde Claire een kleine, gezellige woonkamer in. De zware voetstappen verraadden de puppy's komst. Het was dan ook geen verassing als de kamer gevuld werd door een afschuwelijke stank. Ik haalde mijn neus weer op en hield mijn adem in.

Ondertussen had Claire een kaart gevonden en hem opengelegd en wees me aan waar we waren.

"Hier zijn we en… daar moet je zijn." Claire wees eerst La Push aan, aan de West-coast en daarna Rochester aan de East-coast. Nadenkend knikte ik.

"Naar waar gaat Blondie?"

"_Rosalie_ gaat naar New York." Met een grijns hoorde ik Claire mijn naam benadrukken. Dan wendde ze zich naar mij en vroeg: "Heb je daar een huis?" Ik knikte. En schudde dan mijn hoofd. Claire trok haar wenkbrauw op en het volgde moment lachten we beiden luid, met een verbaasde Jacob naast ons.

"Als ik nog… mens was, leefde ik in Rochester. Normaal zou dus het huis van mij zijn, maar het zal nu wel in het bezit zijn van één of ander achterfamilielid. Bovendien kan ik moeilijk mijn erfenis gaan opeisen, ik moet al 74 jaar dood zijn." Opnieuw lachten we, maar na een tijdje werd Claire serieus.

"Maar je hebt dus nergens om te slapen?"

"Ik slaap niet."

"Om te eten?" Nu was het mijn beurt om mijn wenkbrauw op te halen.

"Oh. Ja. Juist." Claires donkere wangen kleurden nog iets donkerder. Ik lachte enkel.

"Maar je hebt dus geen thuis?"

"Neen. Never had, never will." Claire fronste.

"Oké, dan blijf je hier."

"Wat!" riepen ik en Jacob tegelijk uit.

"Maar, haar stank!"

"_Zijn_ stank!" Ik en Jacob keken Claire wanhopig aan. Ze glimlachte echter enkel sereen.

"Je kunt me niet dwingen. Ik ben veel sterker. Bovendien zullen de wolven me vermoorden." Aarzelend voegde ik er aan toe: "Dat wil je toch niet?"

"Natuurlijk niet!" riep Claire half lachend, half verontwaardigd uit.

"Wat de pack betreft, ik overtuig Quil en Emily zo. Emily overtuigt Sam en Sam is Alpha…" Ze schonk me een overzoete glimlach.

"Oh goed," zuchtte ik verslagen.

"Wat!" riepen Jacob en Claire nu uit. Claire vol verbazing, Jacob vol afschuw.

"Maar enkel tot ik zelf een huis gevonden heb!" Claire keek een beetje skeptisch.

"Beloofd?"

"Ja, ja." Claire keek me breed glimlachend aan. Het zag er nogal pijnlijk uit.

"Claire Susan Pahebe!" Grimassend keek Claire naar Jacob.

"Besef je wel wat je doet? Je kunt niet zo maar natuurlijke vijandschappen verwerpen!" Jacob trilde van woede. De laatste keer dat ik hem zo woedend gezien was, was bij het vertrek van Nessie en Nahuil.

"Ga naar buiten, Jacob." Jacob gehoorzaamde, maar niet voor Claire duister aan te kijken.

De felblauwe deur was nog maar net dichtgevallen of we hoorden ze alweer opengaan.

"Dat zal Emily zijn," fluisterde Claire.

"Hallo?"

"In de woonkamer!"

Lichte voetstappen werden luider. Een mooie, Native-Amerikaanse, jonge vrouw met een volgeladen boodschappentas stapte de woonkamer in. Ze draaide zich om en zette de boodschappentas opzij. Wanneer ze zich weer omdraaide werd haar andere gezichtshelft zichtbaar. Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Haar bloedmooie gezicht werd ontsierd door drie grote littekens die dwars door haar gezicht liepen. Ik herstelde me snel en glimlachte naar haar. Ze was niet verbaasd als ze mij zag.

"Dag Claire. Wie is je vriendin?" Ze glimlachte vriendelijk naar me.

"Emily, dit is Rosalie. Rosalie, Emily," antwoordde Claire. We schudden elkaars handen en tot mijn grote verbazing trok ze haar hand niet terug bij het voelen van mijn ijskoude hand. Haar glimlach werd enkel wijder en keek me met een alleswetende blik in de ogen aan.

"Helpen jullie me even, meisjes?" Emily pakte haar tas weer en ik en Claire volgden haar. De keuken was vol witte kastjes met diepblauwe handvaten. Er stond één grote tafel in het midden, zonder stoelen rond. Ik keek vragend naar Claire, maar ze haalde gewoon haar schouders op.

Giechelend en lachend maakten we enorme stapels pannenkoeken. We hadden eerst alles weggezet en dan had Emily voorgesteld om pannenkoeken te maken voor de jongens. Ik kon me niet herinneren dat ik ooit zoveel fun gehad had. Zeker niet toen Claire struikelde en een hele zak bloem over zich kreeg.

Eindelijk waren de pannenkoeken, vijf enorme stapels, af. Ik had in geen jaren gegeten maar ik wist maar al te goed dat ik geen vijf stapels pannenkoeken opkon. Zelfs niet met 10 vriendinnen. Emily beweerde dat het er nog te weindig waren. Samen wasten we af en daarna stuurde Emily Claire naar de badkamer om zich te wassen. Ik zat op de tafel en Emily kwam naast me zitten.

"Waarom ben je hier, Rosalie?" Zijdelings keek ik haar aan.

"Ben ik zo doorzichtig?"

"Nee, maar ik word beschouwd als een moeder van een tiental jongens en meisjes. Ik heb snel geleerd te zien wanneer er gelogen word en wanneer niet." Begrijpend knikte ik.

"Ik was verdwaald. Claire vond me. Ze besloot dat ik hier moest blijven. Zelfs nadat Jacob haar verteld had dat ik een vampier ben."

"Dat verklaart niet waarom je hier bent." Ik keek weg en antwoordde niet. Ze legde een kleine warme hand op mijn schouder. Verbaasd keek ik op.

"Je hoeft het me niet te vertellen maar als je ooit iets kwijt wil… Ik kan goed luisteren." Een kleine glimlach verscheen op mijn lippen en ik knikte dankbaar.

"Goed. Nu dat opgelost is kan ik je je slaapkamer tonen." Energiek sprong Emily van de tafel. Ik opende mijn mond om te protesteren maar Emily hield één hand omhoog.

"Ik weet dat je gaat zeggen dat je geen slaapkamer nodig hebt want dat je niet slaapt en dat je niet lang blijft maar bespaar je de moeite. Claire gaat je hier niet zo snel weg laten gaan en geloof me, als je in een huis met zo veel mensen woont, kan je best een plekje voor jezelf gebruiken. Vooral jij zal dat nodig hebben."

Sprakeloos keek ik Emily aan. We kenden elkaar nog geen drie uur en toch wist ze al hoe ik in elkaar zat. Was ik zo gemakkelijk te lezen? Emily schudde haar hoofd.

"Je lijkt erg op Leah," was haar enig verklaring. Mijn wenkbrauwen schoten omhoog. _Ik, Rosalie, Lillian Hale, lijk op een puppy? Yeah right._

"Kijk niet zo, het is zo. Jullie geven allebei een hooghartige en ijdele indruk, maar jullie hebben een hart van goud. Leah houdt net als jou niet van indringers. Als jullie het zouden willen zouden jullie goede vriendinnen kunnen zijn." Verklaren dat ik op een puppy lijk is één ding, maar zeggen dat ik er beste vrienden mee zou kunnen worden?

"De slaapkamer?" Ik sprong van de tafel en keek haar vragend aan.

"Juist." Ze liep de kamer uit en ik volgde haar. In de hoek van de woonkamer stond er een smalle trap die we opliepen. We kwamen terecht op een piepklein donker gangetje.

"Het spijt me, Rosalie, ik bedoelde niet-"

"Het is goed, het idee is gewoon nogal… absurd." We lachten beide zacht.

"Hier slapen ik en Sam, de kamer ernaast is van Quil en Claire en de laatste kamer is van Jared en soms ook Kim." Ze wees om de beurt een deur aan.

"Quils grootvader is vorig jaar gestorven dus dan is hij bij ons komen wonen, samen met Claire. Jared heeft ruzie met zijn familie. Rachel en Paul wonen net als Embry bij Jacob en Billy. Alle anderen wonen nog thuis." Ik knikte. Ze opende een donkerhouten deur.

De kamer waar we in terecht kwamen was niet eens half zo groot als mijn badkamer bij de Cullens, maar ik vond het leuk. Het was klein en gezellig. De muren hadden allemaal dezelfde lichtbeige kleur waardoor het kamertje breder leek dan het was. De vloer was lichtgekleurd hout en in het midden lag er een chocoladebruin matje. Op het bed lag er een sprei in dezelfde kleur.

"Het is niet erg groot, maar we leven met velen in dit kleine huisje, dus…" Verontschuldigend haalde Emily haar schouders op. Ik lachte breed.

"Het is perfect." Emily glimlachte trots.

"De jongens zullen bijna thuiskomen. Ik denk dat het best is dat je je even voorbereid. Ze zullen ondertussen alles al weten dankzij Jacob en ik denk niet dat ze het erg goed zullen oppakken." Bij het vermelden van de puppy's naam trok ze zo een afkeurend gezicht dat ik in lachen uitbarstte.

"Bedankt voor de tip, ik denk dat ik dat maar zal doen." Emily omhelsde me voorzichtig en liep dan de kamer uit.

De deur was nog niet volledig achter haar dichtgetrokken of ik lag al in foetushouding op het bed. De tranen stonden in mijn ogen. De lieve, verzorgende Emily deed me zo veel aan Esme denken dat het pijn deed. Het was alsof ik langzaam in stukjes gescheurd werd. Beiden waren ze zo bezorgd voor hun familie en geen van beide zou ooit een vlieg kwaad doen.

Licht bevend duwde ik me recht op het bed, mijn rug tegen de muur, ogen gesloten. Langzaam duwde ik alle herinneringen weer achter de stalen muur in mijn gedachten. Opgesloten, buiten bereik.

Ik zuchtte diep, wreef met mijn handen over mijn gezicht en maakte me dan mentaal klaar voor de storm die eraan zou komen. Het geluid van vele, zware voetstappen kwam razendsnel dichterbij.


	4. Only by the Night  part 1

_A/N: OMG, ik voel me zo schuldig! Door mijn examens (die overig goed verlopen zijn) had ik geen tijd meer om het volgend hoofdstuk online te zetten._

_Overmorgen vertrek ik op een monitorcursus en dezelfde dag van mijn terugkomst vertrek ik meteen weer naar Italië en hoewel dat allemaal wel heel leuk is, betekent dat dus ook dat ik niet meer kan updaten._

_Dus was ik zo lief om de helft van het volgende hoofdstuk uit te typen en hier een hoofdstuk van te maken :p. Het is wat korter en ik ben er zelf niet zo tevreden mee, maar ik moest en ik zou iets updaten _

_Bedankt bella-ja-ik-bella, Elfje001, Dite en Twilightnargis voor jullie reviews, you rock, zonder jullie zou ik dit nooit verder kunnen schrijven._

_Anyway, Enjoy en Review!_

_Love,_

_Helena_

**Only by the Night**

"Emily!"

"Claire!"

Ik hoorde Emily en Claire naar de keuken stappen en kon me al inbeelden wat er gebeurde. Quil en Sam die hun geliefden in hun armen namen, doodsbang dat de bloedzuiger hen gebeten zou hebben.

"Jezus, Quil. Er is echt niets met ons, Rosalie zou ons nooit iets doen." Ik grinnikte bij het horen van Claires verontwaardigde stem. Hiermee onthulde ik echter mijn schuilplaats.

"Blondie is boven? Wat doet ze boven?" Ingedrukte woede en wantrouwen vulden Jacobs stem. Ik _hoorde _Claire haast haar ogen rollen.

"_Rosalie_ blijft bij ons voor een tijdje." Antwoordde Claire strijdlustig. Een hels lawaai steeg op. Wel tien verschillende stemmen riepen luid door elkaar. Ik zuchtte en maakte mijn weg door het piepkleine gangetje naar beneden. Daar leunde ik tegen de houten deurpost.

Niemand had me horen of zien aankomen en ze waren nog allemaal door elkaar aan het roepen.  
"Claire," zei ik kalm en op slag was iedereen stil. Ik liep de kamer verder in, naar Claire toe. Een jongen, die wast Quil was, nam Claires arm en trok haar achter zich. Claire, zo koppig als ze was, maakte haar arm los van Quils greep en ging weer voor hem staan.

Ik hield mijn handen in de lucht als ik een stap dichterbij zette. Quil gromde maar hij maakte geen aanstalten om me aan te vallen.

"Claire, ik denk dat het beter is als ik ha."

"Wat? Rosalie, néé!"

"Ik wil geen ruzie stoken tussen jou en je familie, Claire. Quil… hij houdt van je, zo een liefde moet je koesteren, Claire."Heel even brak mijn masker en de laatste zin kwam eruit met een droge snik.

"Rosalie." Claires gezicht verzachtte en met open armen kwam ze op me af. Ik schudde verwoud mijn hoofd en deed een stap naar achter.

"Nee Claire. Ik ben heen Cullen meer. Ik mag op hun land komen, zij mogen mij verscheuren." Claire snakte naar adem en draaide zich om naar de weerwolven.

"Dat zouden jullie nooit doen. Toch?" vroeg ze aarzelend, haast smekend. Quil schudde zijn hoofd meteen, bij het zien van Claires wanhopige blik. Alle anderen keken elkaar echter aarzelend aan.

Zouden ze het doen? Het lag in hun instinct om mensen te redden van ons, afschuwelijke bloedzuigers. Maar als deze afschuwelijke bloedzuigers hen helemaal niet wilden kwaad doen?

Het bleef stil.

"Jullie zouden het wel doen!" Met een van afschuw vertrokken gezicht zette Claire enkele stappen achteruit en vergrootte zo de afstand tussen haar en de weerwolven. Ook Emily, die al die tijd tegen Sam geleund had, schuifelde nu wat weg.

"Je kan niet oordelen over eeuwenoude gewoonten, Claire. Je kan niet verwachten dat alle racisme in de wereld verdwijnt. Je kan niet verwachten dat een muis en een slang, die prooi en predator zijn, opeens beste vrienden worden. En net zo goed kan je niet van een weerwolf en een vampier verlangen dat ze elkaar niet uitmoorden.

Er was al een grote stap gezet met de wapenstilstand tussen ons en de Cullens. We tolereren elkaar, maar dat is ook al. Het is onmogelijk van ons te verwachten dat we een vampier in huis nemen, Claire," zei Sam in zijn diepe, rustgevende stem.

"Maar het gebeurt! Heel wat mensen hechten geen belang meer aan de vooroordelen en doen hun best het racisme te doen verdwijnen. Er _zijn_ slangen en muizen die bevriend zijn en elkaar beschermen. En de Cullens hebben zelf bewezen dat vampiers en weerwolven elkaar niet enkel kunnen uitmoorden maar ook kunnen samenwerken. Of is het verhaal van Isabella en Renesmee soms niet waar?"

Ik kromp in elkaar bij het vermelden van Bella en Nessie. Aan de andere kant van de kamer zag ik Jacob en Seth hetzelfde doen. Even was ik vergeten dat Bella jarenlang de liefde van zijn leven geweest was. En nadat Bella hem afgewezen had, hij geïmprint was op Nessie. Nessie had hem echter ook afgewezen en was er met Nahuil vandoor gegaan. Ze weigerde terug thuis te komen zolang Jacob, Seth en Leah er nog rondhingen.

"Claire, het spijt me." Bedroefd schudde ik mijn hoofd.  
"Je kan niet praten over dingen waar je niet bij was. Bella was … gecompliceerd. Edward hield van haar, wij hielden van Edward. Jacob hield van Bella, de pack beschermt haar. Het was enkel logisch dat we samenwerkten en vochten om Bella te beschermen. De toekomst van ons allen hing ervan af."

Ik draaide me om en wou de deur uitgaan, weg van de weerwolven, maar Claire hield me tegen.

"Je hebt het beloofd." Ik draaide me weer om.

"Wat?"

"Je hebt beloofd hier te blijven tot je een huis vond in Rochester." Ze had gelijk, ik had het beloofd. Te vluchtig natuurlijk, maar ik had het beloofd. En als er iets is wat Rosalie Lillian Hale doet, dan is het haar beloften nakomen.

Ik had mijn belofte gehouden aan Alice, om haar te helpen als ze me nodig had. Van zodra Bella er was had ze me niet meer nodig, dus mijn belofte was niet gebroken door weg te lopen.

Ik had al mijn huwelijksbeloften gehouden. Ik had _hem_ gesteund als hij het moeilijk had. Ik was nooit vreemdgegaan zelfs niet als ik de mogelijkheid had, en ik had veel mogelijkheden gehad. Ik had altijd van hem gehouden tot op het allerlaatste van ons huwelijk.

Ik was opgegroeid in een hoge stand, aan het begin van de 20e eeuw. Ik had geleerd hoe me te gedragen, te zwijgen, maar vooral had ik geleerd om een dame van mijn woord te zijn. Nog nooit had ik een belofte gebroken en dat was ik ook niet van plan. Niemand zou me ooit een belofte doen breken, zeker geen groepje puppy's.

"Ok. Maar enkel als zij," ik wees naar de weerwolven, "het ermee eens zijn." Claire kwam naast mij staan en keek uitdagend naar de anderen. Je kon een speld horen vallen. Uiteindelijk zuchtte Quil en liep hij over de houten keukenvloer naar de andere kant van de kamer. Hij sloeg een arm rond Claires middel en trok haar dichter tegen hem aan. Claire glimlachte en plantte een korte kus op zijn lippen.

Verdriet sneed door me heen toen ik hen zag. De liefde spatte haast van hen af en het deed me verlangen naar vroeger. Naar zijn sterke armen rond mijn middel geslagen, naar zijn ijskoude adem in mijn hals. Alle gevoel verlaatte mijn lichaam tot ik gewoon … leeg was. Ik sloeg mijn armen om me heen, proberend het beetje gevoel dat ik nog had binnen te houden.

Snel wende ik mijn blik af van het gelukkige koppel, het deed te veel pijn om naar hen te kijken. Mijn ogen haakten in Emily's, wiens ogen verwijden bij het zien van de pijn en het verdriet in mijn donkergouden ogen. Prompt liep ze door de kamer door en kwam ze naast mij staan, en sloeg een arm rond mijn schouders.

Geroezemoes steeg op uit de groep maar ik schonk geen aandacht aan hen. In plaats daarvan glimlachte ik dankbaar naar Emily. Ze haalde enkel haar schouders op, maar glimlachte toch terug.

"Ze bliijft." Sams stem straalde autoriteit uit en ik begreep dat de beslissing genomen was. Met mijn ogen bedankte ik hem en hij knikte kort.

Licht protesterend geroezemoes klonk op uit de groep, maar niemand kon tegen Sams bevel in gaan, zelfs Jacob Black niet.

Emily knuffelde me. Kort, maar vastberaden. En ik knuffelde haar terug. Ik was niet dom. Ik wist dat als Emily niet mijn kant genomen had, ik nu zo snel mogelijk richting de zee zou lopen, met een groep weerwolven achter me aan.

"Zo. Wie heeft er honger?" Emily haalde de stapels pannenkoeken te voorschijn. Enkele seconden later was de keuken gevuld met gelach en luide stemmen die door elkaar riepen. Lachend zag ik hoe Claire met een vies gezicht een stukje pannenkoek van haar gezicht wreef. Quil, die naast haar zat, grijnsde breed toen ze haar lepel omboog door op een weerwolfs hoofd te slaan. De jongen voelde het niet eens.

"Rosalie." Verbaasd keek ik op. Sam, die naast me was komen staan, ging verder: "Kan ik even met je praten?"

Ik knikte. Ik had het wel verwacht, dat hij met me zou willen praten. Ik was de indringer, hij was de leider van de pack, hij was verantwoordelijk. Het was zijn taak om met me te praten.

Langzaam stond ik op, mijn houten stoel schraapte over de grond, en volgde de grote gestalte voor me naar buiten. Buiten was het pikkedonker, maar het zilverachtige schijnsel van de sterren verlichtte het bos rondom ons, het gras waar we op liepen en het kleine huisje van Sam en Emily.

Het koude, maar prachtige landschap waar ik me in bevond vormde een groot contrast met de warme keuken, primitief, maar gevuld met warmte, liefde en vriendschap. Veel tijd om over dit contrast na te denken had ik echter niet, want Sam deed al snel teken hem te volgen, het donkere bos in.

Ik zuchtte diep en langzaam liep ik achter hem aan in de wereld van zwart, schaduw en geluiden die je doen opschrikken in de nacht.


	5. Only by the Night part 2

_A/N: Ok, ok! Ik weet dat ik beloofd had zo snel mogelijk te updaten, maar ik kon echt niet veel sneller! Ik heb een tijdje zonder internet gezeten, een writersblock gehad én op kamp geweest, dus don't blame me :p_

_Maar ik heb toch eindelijk het vervolg van vorig hoofdstuk kunnen uploaden __  
Net als altijd hoop ik dat jullie het leuk/goed/… vinden en dat jullie reviewen. Please?_

_Een grote 'Thank You!' voor: Elfje001; bella-ja-ik-bella en Dite. Jullie zijn geweldig en zorgen ervoor dat ik dit verhaal niet in de steek laat!_

_Ook zou ik dit hoofdstuk willen opdragen aan Esther Earl, een Amerikaans meisje die 29 augustus 2010 gestorven is aan schildklierkanker. Ze was geweldig en heeft vele vrienden gemaakt binnen het Harry Potter (en de Hungry Games) fandom. Rest in Awesome, Esther.  
_

**Only by the Night – part 2**

Het dichtbeboste groene woud omarmde me. Van zodra ik een stap tussen de donkergroene struiken zette kleurde mijn wereld van zwart en donkerblauw naar mosgroen en een groot assortiment aan bruine tinten.

Twijgjes kraakten onder mijn voeten, een uil kraste in de verte. Geluiden waar de oorsprong moeilijk van te herkennen waren doorbroken de stilte en leken van overal te komen. En dit alles op een achtergrondmuziekje bestaande uit het ruisen van de bomen.

Snel knipperde ik een paar keer met mijn ogen zodat ze sneller gewoon zouden worden aan het donker. Ik was er absoluut zeker van dat, ware het niet dat mijn zintuigen versterkt waren, ik al lang tegen één van de honderd jaar oude bomen geknald zou zijn.

Een plotse vlaag van wind liet mijn goudblonde – in de nacht donkerblonde – haren achter me aan wapperen. Het briesje voelde heerlijk koel aan op mijn gezicht en het was alsof het al mijn zorgen wegwaaide over mijn gesprek met Sam.

Dat was, tot ik diep inademde en een afschuwelijke stank rook. De wind voerde Sams geur met hem mee. Onmiddellijk stopte ik met ademen, proberend de geur van natte hond en hondenlikjes weg te banen. Door Sams stokende adem besefte ik dat niet enkel zijn geur versterkt werd, maar die van mij ook. Maar niemand van ons beiden zei iets.

Uiteindelijk stopte Sam. Verbaasd keek ik om me heen, niets wees erop waarom Sam uitgerekend hier zou stoppen. De bomen stonden hier even dicht op elkaar als in de rest van het bos, het zilveren schijnsel van de maan was hier even zwak en het bos even donker. Even dacht ik na over Sams redenen, maar dan besloot ik dat het eigenlijk allemaal niet zo belangrijk was.

De stilte duurde voort en langzaam nam ik Sam in me op. De wolvenpack's leider was groot en breed geschouderd. Op het eerste zicht zou je hem wild kunnen noemen, maar wanneer je dichter kijkt zie je de kleine dingen die hem alles behalve ruig maakt.

Hoewel Sam nog maar jong was bevond er zich een zorgenrimpel over zijn voorhoofd. Ik durfde te wedden dat het de verantwoordelijkheden voor de pack waren die deze zorgenrimpel veroorzaakt had.

Maar wat het meest zijn wildheid tegensprak waren zijn ogen. Sam's donkerbruine ogen waren vriendelijk en warm. Ze spraken of zijn liefde voor Emily, over zijn vriendschap en zorg voor zijn vrienden en voor zijn verantwoordelijkheid over de pack. En opeens wist ik waarom Sam met me wou praten.

Voorzichtig krulden mijn mondhoeken op tot een kleine glimlach toen ik besefte dat de cliché waar was. _Hij_ was niet de enige die een boom van een vent leek, maar in werkelijkheid een teddybeertje was. Sam was exact dezelfde soort persoon.  
_'Alleen zou _Sam_ Emily geen pijn doen zoals _hij_ jou pijn gedaan heeft' _fluisterde een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd. Een steek van pijn ging door me heen maar verwoed duwde ik het stemmetje weer weg. Ik weigerde simpelweg om nu aan _hem_ te denken.

"Ik blijf niet lang. Morgen begin ik al te kijken naar een huis in New York. Van zodra ik er één vind, vertrek ik, je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken. Ik zal geen mens aanraken en confrontaties met de pup… euhm, anderen zal ik vermijden. Binnen 2 weken ben je vast van me af."

Sam fronste zijn voorhoofd en dacht na over wat ik hem net verteld had.

"Je mag gerust langer blijven, Claire en Emily zijn duidelijk erg op je gesteld. En zolang je je aan je belofte houdt om de mensen geen kwaad te doen, is het probleem. Maar…"

"Voor de anderen zal dit niet hetzelfde zijn. Ik weet het."

"Ik denk dat de meesten er niet zo een probleem van zullen maken, zolang Jacob en Leah niet beginnen te stoken."

"Jacob en Leah?" Tuurlijk, Jacob had net wel lastig gedaan en door mijn ervaringen wanneer Jacob, Seth en Leah nog bij ons woonden wist ik ook dat Leah vervelend kon doen, maar de hele groep tegen mij opzetten? Nee, dat had ik me niet gerealiseerd.

"Ik weet dat je al gesproken hebt met Jacob en ik weet ook dat dat niet al te best ging. Net als mij weet je ook dat het niet de laatste keer zal zijn dat je problemen zal krijgen met hem.  
Maar je zal ook moeten oppassen voor Leah. Ze was er vandaag niet maar het is geen geheim dat ze niet erg gesteld is op jouw … soort."

Verontschuldigend keek hij me aan, proberend me niet te beledigen. Ik gebaarde hem verder te gaan en dat deed hij dan ook.

"Leah is nogal opvliegend. Terwijl Jacobs woede kort en krachtig is Leahs niet zo krachtig maar ze raakt er veel moeilijker overheen. Uiteindelijk zal zij diegene zijn die het moeilijkst doet, ook al lijkt Jacob nu veel erger.  
Maar, zoals ik al zei, van de rest zal je niet veel last ondervinden, van Seth haast het tegenovergestelde. Hij heeft het minst van ons allen problemen met jullie."

Even schoot er een scherpe steek door me heen toen ik besefte dat de 'jullie' verwees naar de Cullen, mijn nu ex-familie, niet naar vampiers in het algemeen. Snel drong ik die pijn weg en focuste meer op wat Sam me net verteld had.

Langzaam knikte ik. Gedachten flitsten door mijn hoofd. Vanwaar kwam deze plotse behulpzaamheid? Waarom zou hij mij - een bloedzuiger, zijn aartsvijand – helpen? Was zijn hulp oprecht of had ik redenen om eraan te twijfelen? Maar ik kon niets verzinnen waardoor hij me met deze informatie in de val zou kunnen lokken.

Sam moest mijn innerlijke strijd gezien hebben en met de schaduw van een glimlach op zijn gezicht beantwoorde hij mijn vragen.  
"Omdat Emily wil dat je blijft. En als je blijft kunnen we er maar beter het beste van maken."

"Huh?"

"Waarom ik je dit vertel."

"Oh."

Een oncomfortabele stilte groeide snel. Zonder enig idee wat te zeggen, opende ik mijn mond. En sloot hem dan weer. Gegeneerd keken we weg van elkaar, elk in een andere richting. Plots hoorde ik in de verte gelach opstijgen. Verbaasd keek ik op enkel om te merken dat het gelach afkomstig was van het huis en tevens de richting waar Sam naar keek.

"Ga maar. Ik blijf nog even hier." Sam knikte. Hij vroeg me niet wat ik van plan was te doen, wat ik apprecieerde. Het was zijn eigen manier om me te vertellen dat hij me vertrouwde om niets verkeerds te doen. Of dat is toch wat ik dacht.

"Sam." De leider van de wolfpack was al bijna uit het bos verdwenen toen ik hem riep. Hij draaide zich om maar bleef staan.

"Ja?" Vragend keek hij mij aan.

"Bedankt." Hij knikte en hoewel hij niet glimlach stonden zijn ogen vriendelijk en warm en verwelkomden ze me hier, in La Push. En dan was hij verdwenen.

Even staarde ik naar de plaats waar Sam net nog gestaan had, maar dan focuste ik mijn blik op de laag humus waar ik instond met mijn designerschoenen. Een abrupt verlangen om de grond te voelen onder mijn blote voeten deed me de gespen van mijn zilveren stiletto's openmaken en de schoenen van mijn voeten glijden. Met mijn schoenen in mijn hand stapte ik verder het bos in genietend van de koude bladderen en grond onder mijn voeten.

In gedachten verzonken liep ik verder tot ik plots voor een uitzonderlijk grote boom kwam te staan. Nog groter en breder dan de andere bomen die me omsingelden. De zilveren stiletto's glipten door mijn vingers en vielen op de grond. Zonder naar hen om te kijken plaatste ik mijn rechterhand en –voet tegen de ruwe stam om naar boven te klimmen. Op een dikke tak nam ik plaats, mijn rug tegen de stam schurend en mijn blote voeten naar beneden bengelend.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en liet alle gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen dagen terugkomen. _Zijn_ woede, het verschrikkelijke gevoel van verraad, de pijn, het onvermijdelijke verdriet, het ongeloof,… Alles barste los. Ik had het gevoel dat er geen grammetje emotie meer bij kon, dat ik volgestouwd was. Maar mijn geheugen vond dat overduidelijk niet, want het bleef maar verdergaan. De waas van het dagenlange lopen, de ontmoeting met Claire, Emily en de wolven en tenslotte de discussie die me bracht waar ik nu stond.

Emotioneel vermoeid liet ik mijn hoofd achterover vallen, tegen de bast van de eik. Maar ik was nog steeds niet volgestouwd genoeg. Verwondering naar de vriendschap van het meisje die me nog maar net kende en me toch verdedigde tegenover haar vrienden. Ze verscheurden me, reten me uiteen.

Met een van pijn verwrongen gezicht staarde ik op naar de nachtelijke hemel. Het donkerblauwe tapijt gevuld met zilverwitte puntjes hielp me alles weer weg te duwen achter de ijzeren barrière helemaal achteraan mijn geheugen. Opgesloten achter slot en grendel. Ik kon deze nacht niet omgaan met alles wat er de laatste dagen gebeurd was. Later, wanneer alles kalmer was, zou ik het allemaal opnieuw van achter de barrière halen om er dan deftig mee om te gaan. Zuchtend zette ik opnieuw mijn pokerface op alleen om van de tak te springen en vlak naast mijn schoenen te landen.

Al gauw lag het bos achter me en stond ik met mijn neus in de wind aan de rand ervan. Aan mijn rugzijde lag het donkere bos vol geheimen en gevaren terwijl voor me Sam en Emily's huisje lag, warm en welkom en gezellig. Het was haast symbolisch en ik hoopte dat het ook zou zijn. Dat het gevaarlijke deel van mijn bestaan nu achter mij lag en dat ik enkel nog gezelligheid en warmte had om naar uit te kijken. Ik had echter niet veel tijd om weg te dromen naar wat ik hoopte dat mijn toekomst zou zijn.

"Waar is ze?" Claires heldere stem schalde door de nacht. Ongeduld en lichte paniek klonken door haar stem. Het keukenraam toonde hoe Claire in alle staten –door Sam tegengehouden – tegen Sam schreeuwde die aan de andere kant van de keuken stond.

"Ik heb het je al gezegd, Claire, ze is buiten," probeerde Sam Claire te overtuigen. Claire leek hem echter niet te geloven en schreeuwde verder over hoe ze hem vertrouwd had en dat hij haar beloofd had me geen kwaad te doen.

Alles om me heen werd een waas als ik naar binnen rende.

"Claire." Claire versteende en draaide zich langzaam om naar het deurgat, waar ik stond.

"Rosalie? Maar ik dacht dat- " Ze draaide zich om naar Sam. Het was grappig om het begrip de verbazing te zien overnemen. Dit begrip werd op zijn beurt al snel overgenomen door schaamte en Claires lichtbruine wangen kleurden donker.

"Oh." Claires mond vormde een perfecte o. Claire vestigde haar aandacht op de keukenvloer.

"Sorry Sam, ik- Ik weet niet wat ik dacht. Wel eigenlijk weet ik het wel, maar ik had er niet lang genoeg over nagedacht. Ik had er eigenlijk helemaal niet over nagedacht. Maar dat maakt niet het feit is dat ik je onrechtvaardig beschuldigd heb en- " Licht gelach kapte Claire af en verbaasd keek het meisje op. Sam, die net nog wanhopig had proberen uitleggen wat er echt aan de hand was, keek geamuseerd naar Claire.

"Laat maar, het kan geen kwaad. Ik begrijp waarom je zou denken wat je dacht." Sam glimlachte naar Claire en haar verbaasde uitdrukking veranderde opnieuw. Deze keer in een kleine, onzekere glimlach terug.

Dat was tot ze zich omdraaide en me met tranen in de ogen – maar tegelijkertijd breed lachend – om de nek vloog. Iedereen leek zijn adem in te houden maar ik knuffelde haar gewoon terug de hele tijd oogcontact houdend met Quil om hem gerust te stellen dat ik niets zou doen.

Van zodra de schok van Claires vertrouwen in mij verdwenen was, keerde de vrolijkheid terug. Niemand scheen er zich iets van aan te trekken dat het al voorbij middernacht was, slechts enkelen waren al vertrokken.

"Claire?" Claire keek op van haar gesprek met Kim, de imprint van een andere wolf. Kim was vriendelijk, doch ingetogen. Ik had haast meteen begrepen dat ze één van die meisjes was die niet veel zei maar als ze iets zei dat er goed over nagedacht was.

"Ja?" Met grote, vragende ogen keek Claire me aan.

"Zou ik je even kunnen spreken? Onder vier ogen?"Claire knikte en stond op. Beiden glimlachten we verontschuldigend naar Kim en liepen dan de keuken uit, de woonkamer in.

Claire nam plaats op de bruine zetel en ik aan de andere kant van de kamer in een bijpassende zetel. Zwijgend keken we elkaar aan, Claire benieuwd naar wat ik wou bespreken, ik niet wetend hoe ik mijn vraag moest formuleren. De stilte bleef maar voortduren tot Claire haar keel schraapte.

"Oh. Ja. Sorry. Ik wou je wat vragen." Claire trok haar rechterwenkbrauw op en keek me lachend aan.

"Dat had ik door." Ik negeerde Claires opmerking en ging verder:

"Waarom ben je er eigenlijk op gebrand om mij hier te houden?"

Opnieuw was de kamer gevuld met een dikke stilte. Maar deze keer was ik diegene die op een antwoord wachtte en zij diegene die dat probeerde te formuleren.

"Ik weet het niet goed. Op de eerste plaats denk ik omdat ik niet van onrechtvaardigheid houdt. Dat jij hier niet zou mogen blijven omdat je een vampier bent is alsof een hond niet in huis zou mogen blijven omdat hij een hond is en geen mens."

Mijn luide, belachtige lach sneed door de lucht bij het horen van Claires verklaring.

"Vergelijk je me nu met een hond?" vroeg ik lachend. Het meisje werd langzaam rood toen ze besefte dat dat inderdaad was wat ze gedaan had. Ze opende haar mond al om zich uitvoerig te excuseren maar ik gebaarde haar gewoon verder te praten.

"Ten tweede omdat je verassend veel lijkt op mijn beste vriendin. Kyah had ook goudblonde haren en ik ben er zeker van dat ze zich net zo zou kleden als jij je kleedt. Bovendien… er is iets in je ogen dat me aan haar doet denken."

Verdrietig sloeg ik mijn ogen neer. Het was me opgevallen hoe ze altijd in de verleden tijd sprak over Kyah. Ik wou het eigenlijk niet weten maar ik toch kon ik niet laten om te vragen:

"Was?" Claire knikte met tranen in de ogen.

"Was. Ze is 3 jaar geleden, vlak voor ik naar hier verhuisde, gestorven. Ze was maar een jaar ouder dan mij maar voor kanker maakt leeftijd geen verschil."

Hoewel ik in theorie alles te maken had met de dood, wist ik niet goed hoe ik hierop moest reageren. Bella was de laatste mens met wie ik contact had gehad en haar ouders waren nog steeds kerngezond.

Feitelijk, de laatste keer dat één van ons iets te treuren had was 72 jaar geleden toen _hij_ 2 maanden na zijn transformatie de dood van zijn jongere zusje vernam.

"Het … Het spijt me." Claire glimlachte verdrietig.

"Je kan er toch niets aandoen."

Even bleef het stil. Claire had gelijk, ik kon er niets aandoen dat Kyah gestorven was. Maar ik kon het ook niet helpen te denken dat ik misschien beter uit Claires buurt kon blijven zodat ik haar niet nog meer verdriet veroorzaakte.

"Ben je zeker dat je me hier wil? Zal ik je niet nog meer aan haar doen denken?" Het idee om hier te blijven leek elk moment slechter te worden. Wolven die me elk moment konden verscheuren en een meisje die in mij haar dode beste vriendin herkende. Neen, niet bepaald mijn motivatie om ergens te blijven.

Claire schudde verwoed haar hoofd ten teken dat ze het met me oneens was.

"Neen. Ik kan me wel inbeelden dat dat is hoe jij het bekijkt, maar voor mij… Het is net alsof Kyah terug is. Ik beschouw het als een teken dat ze gelukkig is, waar ze ook is, en dat ze mij ook gelukkig wil zien."

Sprakeloos keek ik haar aan. Zelf zou ik er nooit opgekomen zijn, maar ik had dan ook nog nooit iemand verloren. Ik had het idee verloren een gelukkige familie te stichten, net als ik het idee verloren had oud te worden en samen met mijn man naar mijn kleinkinderen te kunnen kijken. Ik had _hem _dan misschien wel verloren, maar ik wist dat hij nog rondliep op deze aarde en dat ik _hem_ nog zou kunnen zien en spreken als ik wou. Het idee iemand te verliezen waar ik zoveel van hield als Claire van Kyah joeg me schrik aan.

Ongemakkelijk keek ik naar het Native-Amerikaanse meisje. Wat moest ik zeggen? Wat kon ik in hemelsnaam doen? Hier had ik helemaal geen ervaring mee! Ik kon toch onmogelijk opeens verschrikkelijk vrolijk beginnen doen? En verdrietig zijn en beginnen huilen (zonder echt te huilen) zou ook niet echt helpen.

Nog voor ik kon beslissen wat ik kon doen , stapte Claire naar voren en pakte ze me voorzichtig in haar armen.

"Dank je, Rose. Nu kan ik Kyah eindelijk laten gaan." Claires stem was tegelijk gevuld met dankbaarheid en verdriet. Ze zocht troost bij me. Mensen –of andere schepsels – kwamen niet vaak bij mij op zoek achter troost. In feite kwamen ze nooit bij mij. Ik had helemaal geen ervaring met de pijn en verdriet van anderen, dus deed ik het enige wat in me opkwam.

Ik knuffelde haar terug.


End file.
